


eating you out

by womanonthemoon



Series: nsfw visual preferences [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanonthemoon/pseuds/womanonthemoon
Summary: visual preferences for chris evans, sebastian stan, chris hemsworth & tom holland





	eating you out

**CHRIS EVANS:**

  


 

Something changes in the moment Chris’ eyes roam your naked body, you’re a sight to behold and all Chris wants to do is pounce on you. He’s as reserved as he can be when your back hits the mattress, Chris prying your legs open instantly and groaning at what he sees. “Fuck! Babygirl, I’m gonna fucking devour you.” It’s not a promise, it’s a fact and the growl behind his words makes you moan. He pounces on you immediately, his head dipping low sucking and biting large purple bruises on your thigh before his soft lips make their ascent to your pussy. He doesn’t wait, he can’t stop himself and you don’t bother to stop him; his mouth hits your pussy and he doesn’t stop or slow down. Chris’ hand press tightly on your abdomen as you writhe above him, his lips sucking harshly against your clit his teeth grazing lightly over the soon-to-be sensitive flesh. Your jerk against him making Chris let out a deep animalistic growl, he pulls you closer, his lips and tongue hitting deeper into your pussy as you grip and grasp aimlessly at the sheets of the bed. He’s insane, no longer soft and gentle as his tongue fucks you so hard your screaming his name so loud you know you won’t be able to speak or walk tomorrow.

**SEBASTIAN STAN:**

  


 

Seb likes to tease you, to have you begging before he gives you want you want. He’s a devil with his tongue and _fuck_ , is he the best at eating you out. No one has ever fucked you so hard with their tongue like Sebastian and no one has ever done it like him. He’s slow and calculated with his actions, his tongue dips slowly, painfully slow making you moan his name begging and urging him more, “please, I need more,” you beg and you get no reply only Seb raising his head from your pussy and smirking at you. He’s heard you, his lips wrapping around your clit and sucking harshly making all air leave your lungs, leaving you breathless. Sebastian keeps his slow movements up until he hears you whimpering and gives in, his tongue moving quickly against your folds licking broad stripes before giving you what you need. He spends his time working on your clit listening intently to the sounds of you moaning till he feels your come hit his tongue hot and heavy.

**CHRIS HEMSWORTH:**

  


 

No mercy seems to be Chris’ slogan for whenever he goes down on you, he doesn’t stop himself and loses all control because he wants nothing more than to get his lips and tongue on you. You grip the sheets in anticipation moans falling from your lips as you feel him press a gentle kiss to your clit and then he dives in. He’s ravenous, _when isn’t he?_ His hands grip your thighs harshly, nails digging into the skin each time his tongue delves deep making you moan his name so seductively he has to do anything and everything to stop himself cumming on the spot. He rasps out just how sweet you taste before he dips his head and flicks his tongue over your clit. Then Chris returns to his mouth fucking you so hard you can barely breathe, fucking you so hard with his tongue that you’re sure you won’t be able to last. When you do cum Chris can’t hold himself back devouring every drop of what you have to offer him before remarking, “Fuck you taste good babygirl, need to taste more of you. 

**TOM HOLLAND:**

  


 

Tom’s always been a slow and gentle lover and when he goes down on you he’s just the same. His wicked tongue coaxes you in, moving gently over your folds and clit before Tom’s tongue presses down on to your clit making you shudder out a moan. Your head falls back against the bed as you moan Tom’s name breathlessly, Tom smirks slightly before quickening his movements, his tongue and lips moving with passion as your hands slither down to his hair latching onto his curls and tugging on them each time you want more of him. After a while Tom understands what you want and gives you _exactly_ what you want, going so hard all you can do is scream as his tongue leaves you wrecked, a complete mess moaning his name.


End file.
